


The long way around

by 4thofFive



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabbles, Just trying something, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:33:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4thofFive/pseuds/4thofFive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deciding he and Steve are never going to happen, Danny goes on a series of terrible dates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Realization

**Author's Note:**

> If I was a writer on Five-0, instead of having Danny fall in love with the first woman he meets I would have had him go on a series of disastrous dates and then have him regale Steve with stories about them every couple of episodes. This is my version of that.

As Danny watched Steve walk away with his arm around Catherine he knew the time had come to make a change.

Steve wasn’t interested in him. Danny had obviously been misreading the signals. He loved Steve but Steve didn’t love him – at least not in the way he wanted. Steve was with Cath. He had to accept it.

Time to take action. Time to put himself out there; to find someone who could fill the holes in his heart, especially that Steve-shaped hole that had developed since he’d joined Five-0.

No more stupid fantasies. He would begin dating again.


	2. Mr. Pudgy Bunny

“Mr. Pudgy Bunny!” the blonde woman shrieked, almost dropping the wine glasses she was carrying.

“Wha-?” Danny flinched both from the shriek and apparently being called Mr. Pudgy Bunny.

The woman slammed the glasses on the coffee table and hurried to rescue the stuffed rabbit in the red silk bolero jacket that Danny had placed on the floor so he could sit on the couch.

“How could you put him on the floor?” the blonde woman whined, her bottom lip trembling as she comforted the stuffed animal.

“I-I needed somewhere to sit.”

“You could have just asked him to move.”


	3. Tan jacket

“Sweetheart,” the man in the tan jacket addresses the waitress in a snide tone, “I asked for a merlot. This is clearly a cabernet. What’s wrong with you?”

“I’m so sorry, sir. I’ll replace it immediately.”

“And these rolls are stale. This is a three star restaurant?”

“I’ll replace them, sir.”

“Maybe you could find a trained monkey to wait on us.”

“Hey,” Danny snarls, “She’s doing her best.”

The man in the tan jacket snorts in disgust.

“The world is made up of morons,” he sniffs.

Danny stands up and begins walking away.

“You can say that again.”


	4. Wrinkled shirt

“Umm…” Danny says his throat constricting.

“Just push those newspapers off the chair and have a seat,” says the man in the wrinkled shirt.

Danny looks around the filthy apartment. Garbage and crusty dishes are piled everywhere.

“I have to go,” Danny replies trying not to gag at the smell of moldy clothes and cat’s pee. The man seemed so great when Danny met him.

“You don’t want a glass of wine?” wrinkled shirt asks, wiping the glass with a dirty rag.

“Ah, no thanks. I forgot I have an important meeting in the morning.”

“Well la-dee-dah,” wrinkled shirt mocks.


	5. Red dress

“You want to fuck me?” the beautiful woman with the flowing red dress growls into Danny’s ear.

“Well…yeah,” Danny replies hoarsely.

She pushes him down onto the bed and crawls on top of him.

“I like sex,” she whispers rubbing her silk-clad ass over Danny’s obvious bulge.

“That’s umm…good. I do too,” Danny replies in a strangled voice. He can’t believe how lucky he’s getting.

“This will show that asshole,” flowing dress woman says, leaning down to nibble on Danny’s neck while rubbing his erection with an open hand.

“What asshole?” Danny’s not sure he wants to know.

“My husband."


	6. Low-cut top

“How do you like being a cop?” the girl with the low-cut top asks.

“Well I…”

“I think cops are amazing. The work you do must be so dangerous. It’s exciting.”

“Sometimes…”

“Do you wear a uniform? I love uniforms,” she gives him a lascivious smile and leans forward showing off her decolletage to best effect.

“No, because…”

“Well you should I bet you’d look hot in a uniform.”

“Thank you, but…”

“Do you use your handcuffs at home? I mean in the bedroom?”

“Er…” he clears his throat.

“You can totally use them on me if you want.”


	7. Jean jacket

“I’ve never met a cop that wasn’t a fascist asshole,” a now-drunken jean jacket man slurs into Danny’s face.

“Yeah?” Danny replies neutrally. The date started going to hell an hour ago. “Then why did you ask me out?”

Jean jacket shrugs and takes a pull from his beer before slamming it down on the bar.

“You have a sweet ass.”

Danny blows out a tired breath and pulls out his wallet dropping a $20 on the bar.

“I’m heading home. Thanks for nothing.”

“Hey,” Jean Jacket grabs Danny around the elbow. “Can you fix a parking ticket for me?”


	8. Pinstriped suit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to The Corporate B.S. Generator for the terms.  
> http://www.atrixnet.com/bs-generator.html

“So I told him, ‘we have to appropriately facilitate stand-alone models if we’re going to achieve proper synergies,’” the man with the pin-striped suit says as he cuts into his steak.

Danny rests his elbow on the table, cups his chin with his hand and gives pinstripes a forlorn look.

“I have no idea what you’re saying.”

“I’m saying we have to objectively innovate backend internal or ‘organic’ sources,” replies pinstripe making quotation marks with the fingers of one hand.

“Still nothing,” sighs Danny signaling the waiter for more wine.

“Gee I don’t know how to explain it more clearly.”


	9. Tall, dark and tattooed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one needed a double-drabble

Danny stops, frozen in place when tall, dark and tattooed grins at him from the small table in the back of the bistro.

“Steven? What the hell are you doing here?”

“I’m your date, Danno,” The SEAL replies with a smug smile.

Danny feels his face flush as he fists his hands at his side.

“If this is some kind of joke I don’t think it’s funny.”

The smile fades from Steve’s lips and he leaps to his feet and hurries to Danny's side, shaking his head anxiously.

“No, Danno! It’s not a joke. I’m your date. Kono set this up for me; told me to sack up.”

Danny is rendered momentarily mute.

“I didn’t think you were interested in me.”

Steve moves closer to the smaller man, putting his hands on Danny’s shoulders. He smiles gently.

“I’m interested Danny. I’m very interested. I’m sorry it took me so long to make a move. When you started going out on all those dates I realized I’d lose you if I didn’t act now.”

“But, Catherine...?”

“She’s a friend, nothing more. It’s you I want.”

Danny’s throat tightens as Steve wraps his arms around him and pulls him close.


End file.
